Book of Surprises
by Step of Faith
Summary: It's September, and in time for Naru's 18th birthday. What would Mai get him? Would she finally confess her hidden love for him? Read on to see what a book can do to you. RR [Hints of NaruMai]


A/N: This is my first Ghost Hunt One-Shot. I got addicted to this series...don't even know how. Please be nice and mean at the same time. I will take your criticism and I hope it will let me improve in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt respectively belongs to Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono. Anyone who says otherwise...

Book of Surprises

By Step of Faith

September 18 - 15:00 (3:00 PM)

(Mai's POV)

-BURR- Just by walking down the sidewalk, I get the chills.

Why am I walking down the sidewalk and not at work? I guess the reason is that it's going to be Naru's Birthday tomorrow. He'll be turning eighteen and I wanted to get him something good.

I looked down at the package in my arms. I smiled. I had decided to get Naru-chan a book about Ghosts and Spirit. Hopefully it's something he hasn't read yet. I'm pretty sure he has though.

Earlier that day - 11:00 AM (In the SPR office)

"Hey, Naru-Chan!! Is it okay if I leave early?" I called to him, from the front.

I waited for a reply, but there were none. "Hey Naru?"

I walked towards his door. I was hesitant to open it, but nevertheless I knocked.

Then suddenly I heard movement. The door opened.

"What is it that you want?" I heard Naru say.

I looked at him in daze. 'He is really, really good looking.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

" I asked if it's okay if I could leave early."

He looked towards the clock in the hallway. "How early?"

I looked at the clock myself. "About 12:30PM, if that's okay."

Naru looked at me, then went back into his office while saying, "It's fine. Don't be late tomorrow."

I scoffed at him. 'Wow, I'd never thought he's work on his on birthday. Then again, he works everyday.'

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I called back to him, even though he's not listening.

I smiled. Just another hour and I'll go shopping for his birthday gift.

1:00 PM (Downtown Shibuya)

After walking around for about thirty minutes, I still haven't found Naru's gift. I felt like I had failed to get that one person I liked the most, his gift.

I put my head down for a mintue or two. When I looked up, I came across this weird store. It was called 'Serenity'. You'd think it was a fragrance store. -BUZZ- It was anything, but that.

I walked into the store, being drawn in. It has so many things about ghosts, witches, spirits, goblins, etc...

Then suddenly, Naru's perfect gift came into my sight. It was about a young boy who wanted to become a Ghost Hunter when he grew up. Apparently, the title of the book was called 'Of Ghosts and Spirits'

I decided that, that would be Naru's gift. I bought it with a smile and I walked out of the store.

Now...

Back to present time (3:00 PM)

I guess I should head home now. I can't wait for him to see it tomorrow. I smiled and giggled.

September 19 - 8:00 AM

"I'm here!!" I called out into the office.

I saw Lin-san typing away at his desk, but I didn't see Naru anywhere in sight.

"Say Lin-san, where's Naru-chan?"

Lin-san turned towards me and I froze, a little. "He said he's be in later today around eleven. If you need to leave, please do so."

I frowned. I really wanted to Naru-chan to open his present. I guess I'll have to wait until he gets here.

I sat at my desk, waiting for him to get here. I sighed.

I walked to the front of the office to see if anyone had come in. Of course no one has, I mean, I would have been able to hear the door open.

Then suddenly the door opened. I checked the clock, but it wasn't eleven yet. It was only 9:30.

I looked to see who had come through the door. I was surprised to see Matsuzaki-san and Monk-san here.

"Good Morning!! What brings you here today?" I asked them with a smile.

Monk-san, I mean, Takigawa-san, smiled at me and said, "What else are we here for, it's that narcissist's birthday."

I had to laugh a little. Then I turned to Ayako-san. "I came because I had nothing better to do."

I smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here. Maybe we could plan a party for Naru-chan. He isn't here yet."

At that moment, Lin-san stood up. He came into the living room and clearly spoke out...

"Naru doens't like parties so please do not make one."

I frowned. I wanted Naru to have something special on his birthday. Just then the door opened once again.

John-san came in.

"Hello John-san, Good Morning!" I greeted.

He smiled at me and greeted back. He also said he was here for Naru's birthday.

I smiled and I decided to serve everyone some tea. When I came back to the front, it was almost 11:00. For sure Naru would be coming soon.

Just when the clock struck eleven, the door opened once more. In came a sight that I didn't want to see.

I saw Masako-san clinging onto Naru. She looked to be in pure bliss. Apparently, they went out together this morning.

I walked towards Naru and Masako. "Ahh, Good Morning and Happy Birthday Naru!" I said in my cheery voice.

Naru looked at me with his usual facial appearance. "You did come on time. Good. Please make some tea."

I nodded. I went back into the kitchen to make some tea for Naru and Masako.

"Hey, Naru!! Where've ya been, we've been waiting for ya." Monk-san asked.

"I haven't been anywhere, but the usual places." Naru said.

Masako went to join the others in the front.

Naru came back into the front area, "Please don't turn my front area into a coffee shop." He went back into his office.

'Geez, what a narcissist.' I thought.

I went to give Masako her tea, but to find out that she wasn't in the front anymore. I decided to hand Naru his tea first, so I went into the area where is office is.

But before I could knock I heard voices.

"Here you go Shibuya-san, Happy Birthday." I heard Masako-san speak.

"Thank You, Hara-san. You didn't have to." I heard Naru speak back in his usual tone.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it had a store that would surely interest you later on."

"Of Ghosts and Spirits, huh. I'm pretty sure that I haven't read this yet. I'll be sure to read it later." Naru spoke.

I unconsiously dropped the tray I had the tea on.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Naru ask.

"N..Nothing. I'm sorry." I managed to say.

I heard fabric move and I saw Naru helping me pick up the pieces.

"Don't overwork yourself today. You should go home early." He whispered.

I was frozen. Did this mean that he wanted to spend time with Masako-san only? I closed my eyes and I ran. I took the gift I had in my bag and I threw it into the trash and I ran outside the office. The only voices I heard were of Monk-san and Matsuzaki-san asking me what had happened.

I continued to run farther.

(Naru's POV)

I was frozen when I saw tears leak out of Mai's eyes as she closed them, but what really set me off is when she ran off. To be honest, I was a little bit confused.

"Takigawa-san, why did Mai run off?" I asked, dreading the answer.

I felt him put an arm around my shoulder. "Well, Naru-chan, my boy...If you look into the trash can, perhaps you'll find your answer."

"I guess we should be leaving then. See you later." Matsuzaki-san and John-san left.

Monk-san left soon after.

Lin had stayed in his office with the door closed and Hana-san was sitting still on the couch.

(Author's POV)

Naru dragged himself to look in the trashcan. His eyes widened a fraction of what his eyes are normally.

He picked up the wrapped item and studied it.

It read:

Happy Birthday, Naru-Chan!!

With Love, Mai

He opened the gift to reveal the same book that Hara-san had gotten him. He figured out why she decided to throw away the gift, but that doesn't explain as to why she would run outside. Did she think that he wouldn't have accepted her gift? Perhaps, she had the wrong idea between him and Hara-san.

He decided to go after Mai. It had started to rain about thirty minutes ago and Mai was still out there.

'She could have at least ran off with a jacket.' Naru thought.

"Mai!! Mai!!" Naru called out. He even asked a few people if they had seen her around. All of them had nodded a no.

(Around the Serenity Store)

'I should have brought a jacket.' Mai thought.

Mai had ran until she couldn't run anymore. Her feet had brought her near the Serenity Store, where she had bought the book from.

"I'm so stupid, of course, Masako-san would have gotten him something too. After all, they are always with each other." Mai talked to herself.

With her head between her legs, she started to cry. She cried for all the times she fell for Naru, She cried for all the times that Naru had protected her on the cases, and She cried for even trying to get close to Naru. She felt heartbroken.

-Cough, Cough- "Shoots. I'm catching a cold, Naru would kill me if I can in to work tomorrow sick."

Mai started to get up, but her legs just fell back down. 'I can't move, I'm too weak.' Mai thought.

Just then Mai thought she heard a familiar voice. Mai's head looked up to see who was calling her. She happened to look out of the ally she hdad taken cover in and had saw something she most definitely think she'd see. Mai smiled.

Then all was black.

(Back with Naru)

After searching for twenty minutes, he was about to give up. 'Perhaps she had went home.' Naru thought.

Just then he saw something poking out from behind an ally wall. Most likely this person had heard his calls for Mai. Getting a closer look he realized it was Mai. He saw her smile before she started to fall straight for the ground.

He ran. He didn't know how he even got to her so fast, but he ran. He ran up to her and took her fragile body in his arms.

He touched her forehead. "You stupid girl, you're going to get sick. Running off like this."

He carried her all the way back to the office where the heater was on presently.

'Lin must have known I'd come back. Hara-san must have left. Good.' Naru thought.

Naru tried to dry off Mai as much as he could without taking off her clothes. The heater was a blessing at least.

About an hour after he brought her back...(Around 1:00PM)

Mai started to wake up. She could feel her skin get cold then hot.

'Where, Where Am I?' Mai thought.

'Is this a dream? Naru, are you here?'

"Mai, wake up. There is something that needs your attention." Naru said.

"What? What do you mean? What needs my attention?" Mai asked, but Naru had already disappeared.

Slowly, Mai got up. "How? When did I get back to the office?"

"How are you feeling, Mai?" Naru asked.

"Naru? Why am I here?" Mai asked, confused.

"I brought you back here, what else. Thank You for your gift." Naru said.

Mai's face turned red. "But, I threw it away. You already have one."

"Yes, Hara-san did give me one, but I prefer yours better."

Mai blinked twice. "Eh? I don't understand."

"The book you got me was different than the book Hara-san got me. Yours was about a young boy wanting to become a Ghost Hunter while the one Hara-san got me was about actual ghosts and sprits. They were also from two different authors, but nevertheless, I preferred yours better." Naru said, looking anywhere but Mai.

Mai smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Naru-chan. I was hoping I got you something you didn't read before."

"I'll make sure to read it soon. For now, please get some rest. You still have a slight fever. You're an idiot for running off without a jacket." Naru said.

"Ehehe..." Mai laughed, sheepishly.

"Go back to bed. I'll wake you up when I'm done. I'll take you home." Naru said, with a smile.

Mai's face flushed up badly. 'If only Naru could smile like that more often.' Mai thought, before her eyes closed once more.

This just goes to show...a book can lead to many surprises.

A/N: What do you guys think? It's not my best, I admit, but it's something. Next I'll be coming up with an actual story called Ghost Hunt: The Chronicles. See Ya Laters


End file.
